1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to non-volatile storage subsystems, including but not limited to non-volatile drives. More particularly, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for automatic and on-demand testing of non-volatile storage devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Non-volatile storage drives are used in a number of applications, such as, for example, desktop, laptop, notebook, sub-notebook, tablet and embedded computers. Printed circuit boards associated with non-volatile memory device assemblies are often tested to determine aspects of the overall health of the hardware circuit board. For example, such testing may be executed by code downloaded to memory after initialization of a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). However, such an implementation may undesirably cause hardware tests to run on every cold boot or power-up, even if similar tests have already been run and passed during a prior boot.